I knew you were trouble
by BellaBaybee
Summary: "G" my love, my boyfriend.. The guy I always wanted since I saw him. Rocky warned me, but I didn't listen. The memories flood through my head as I cry in a heap on the ground in the remains of a party. BTW: this is Cece Jones. (I used to be bluehuskybaybee) I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. Song-fic Now accepting song requests for next story


**Hey Hey Hey! It's BellaBaybee! I used to be bluehuskybaybee, but I just changed the name. and the profile picture.  
Anywho, I'm making a shake it up style of I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. Dis will be a Gece fanfic, buuut, instead of Gunther, its "G". Haha, I don't really like this guy, but I just wanna give a shot.**

Cece's P.O.V

Sand. Dirt. Ground. People all around it. This is what I woke up to. I feel a little dizzy. Maybe a little walk could get me better.  
But it's basically not fresh air. The smell of liqour fills the air. This is the remains of a party. I passed out here. I was with  
my boyfriend, Gunther. But now he's called, "G". He is a total bad guy, but a total sweetheart to me. Until yesterday...

_*flashback*_

**(A/N: CUE MUSIC!)**

_Once upon a time,  
A few mistakes ago.  
I was in your sights,  
You got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found m e_

I was hanging around my friends, when 'he' should up. I saw him, and he saw me, I tapped my best friend Rocky's shoulder  
and pointed towards him. "Hey, isn't he kinda cute?" I asked her. Rocky looked at him and turned to me. She rolled her eyes.  
"Oh. That's 'G'." she said, quoting her fingers when she said G.

"Who is 'G'?" I asked.

"'G' is the bad guy at our school. He is worse than Frankie, I here. " she said.

"Well, he's much cuter than Frankie." I said dreamily, 'G' caught my glance at him. He took off his glasses slightly to look at me and smirked.  
He was coming my way. "Oh! He's coming this way!" I squealed. Rocky looked over and turned to me. "Cece, please don't do this."  
she begged. "Rocks, you're just worrying. I'll be fine. I'll know what's coming my way." I said, trying to calm her down. She wasn't calm whatsoever.  
"Cece, you're making a big mistake." Rocky said.

_I__ guess you didn't care,  
And I guess I liked that.  
And when I fell hard,  
You took a step back,  
Without me, without me, without m e_

Before I responded, "G" came. Rocky didn't want to watch, so she and the rest of our friends left.  
I looked at him. "Hi." I greeted.  
He took of his glasses again. "Hey. Are those your friends?" he asked. He has such a hot tone of voice.  
"Yeah. Did you hear anything?"  
He nodded. "Some friends you got there. Who leave you because of me. Especially that Rocky kid. I mean, she is acting like a total bitch to you."  
Rocky heard that, and she didn't bother turning around when she stuck the middle finger up at him. I looked at her, then at 'G'.  
"Sorry, bout that. She thinks you're an ass. No offense." I added quickly. 'G' chuckled. "It's fine, none taken. It's easy to forgive, such a hottie like  
yourself." he flirted.

I turned beat red. And a stupid giggle came out of me too. I wanted to kick myself as he started laughing.

"Hey, listen. I know this great diner over there. Maybe, you would want to go out sometime." he smiled. Did I mention he had the most amazing smile?  
I nodded, and my face turned redder. He laughed again. "Cute. Now, what's your name?" he asked.  
"Cece." I squeaked.  
"Well, Cece. Sounds like we've got a date tonight." 'G' grinned. I smiled as well, my blush starting to fade. It came back on when he kissed my cheek,  
and left me, dumbfounded, red as my hair, in the middle of nowhere, sitting on an abandoned car.

And that's when I first met him.

_And he's long gone,  
When he's next to me,  
And I realize  
The blame is on me__._

_*flashback ending...*_

I walked around some more, looking for him. I wanted to call out his name,but my voice was weak. I kept walking, using my eyes to try and  
find him. But he was nowhere in sight. There was a bunch of bottles on the ground, maybe some glitter, a dj set, and people, passed out on  
the ground. Not one of them was Gunther. I was beginning to think he left me on the ground, passed out.

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now.  
Flew me to places I never been,  
Tell you put me down oh,  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I never been  
Now you throw me on the cold hard ground._

_*Another Flashback*_

I was dating 'G' or his real name is Gunther for a couple weeks now. We were at our favourite restaurant, where we went on our first  
date. We were in a booth, the restaurant was kinda busy today.

I was drinking my coke, and I looked at him because he wasn't drinking. He had his focus on me. He had his little hipster shades off, and onto  
the side of the table. I looked up at him and smiled. "What are you thinking?" I giggled. I learned how to get my laughter under control  
and not sound like those fake baby dolls. He smirked, "Nothing, what would make you say that?" He said, leaning closer so our foreheads  
were leaning on each others. "Nothing," I grinned, kissing his nose and taking his hat and putting it on me . "Actually," he said, kissing me." I  
have an better idea." he smirked again.

_Oh! Oh!  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
Oh! Oh!  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

He pulled away from me, and stood up, his arms in the air. He was shouting throughout the restaurant and people were looking at him.  
He stood on the table now, and I was as red as my hair. "No, NO, NO!" I laughed as he put out his hand and grabbed mine, trying to get me on  
the table. I eventually stood up on the table.  
"Good Cece." he chuckled, kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back, tangling my hands in his spiky blond hair. This soon turned into a make out  
session, until the owner kicked us out.

We continued this in his car.  
He bit on my lip, grazing his tongue over it. I opened my mouth, only to hear a siren, and flashing red and blue lights. I gasped, hearing them,  
and Gunther did too. We pulled away quickly.  
'"Oh shit." Gunther muttered as we drove away.

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry.  
Pretend he doesn't know,  
that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning ing ing ing_

We went into my room, in my apartment.  
We were goofing off with Gunther's hat. The police almost caught us, but Gunther skillfully lost the police. So, we ran into my apartment  
complex, and into my room. Gunther and I were just sitting on my bed, playing catch with his hat. He tried kissing me more than enough,  
but I kept stopping him. I didn't feel like kissing him, right after we got caught.

"Why won't you kiss me?" Gunther demanded.

"Because, I can't kiss you after what we just went through!" I snapped.

"Please, babe?" He begged. I can't believe he was begging me. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him hotly and left him sitting on my bed, even  
though I enjoyed it surprisingly. I left him on my bed and sat on my chair at the corner of my room and slept there, hugging my knee's as I  
slept.

_Now I heard you moved on,  
From whispers on the street.  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see,now I see, now I see ee ee ee ee_

*1 1\2 hours later*

I woke up, seeing my boyfriend sleeping on my bed, and me, sleeping on a chair. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face.  
I looked at myself; I was a mess. My red, wavy hair, is in a frizz, my eyeliner was smudging, and my lips were now chapped.  
"What have I become?" I asked myself and banging my head against the mirror.

_He was long gone,  
When he met me.  
And I realize,  
The joke is on me! HEY!_

I looked at my phone, which I haven't picked up in a while. Yikes! 64 missed calls/messages. Who would keep phoning or texting me?  
The only person I have in life was my Boyfriend, Gunther.

I read the messages. They were from someone named Rocky...Rocky...why does that name sound so familiar?

I clutched my necklace, which Gunther gave to me.

_*Flashback ending*_

Rocky...that name keeps repeating in my head.

I forgotton who she was while I was dating Gunther. And that was the most disapointing part.

_*Another Flashback*_

Gunther was taking me to a club. For the first time. I was so nervous, since I have never been to a club before. I'm pretty sure Gunther has,  
so if I'm lost, he could tell me what to do.

"Babe, you ok? You look nervous." Gunther chuckled and looked at me as we were heading towards the bar  
"A bit..." I said, giving a small smile.

"You'll be fine, Cece." Gunther smiled, and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled, Gunther's kisses, always made me feel better.

I grabbed his hand and held tight on it as we entered the bar. I looked around and smiled. This place looked pretty cool.  
Then my tension rose as we passed muscular guys playing pool. Gunther messed around with it, and the guys got mad.  
They grabbed Gunther and slammed him into the wall.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I never been  
Tell you put me down oh,  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Gunther smirked as the guy slammed him into the wall, and that pissed the guy off. Gunther punched the guy in the face really hard,  
and he backed off, leaving his friends to do the work. His friends ganged up on Gunther, until the leader recovered. He now started slamming  
Gunther, him getting really hurt now. "GUNTHER!" I exclaimed, running towards Gunther and trying to protect him. "GUNTHER!" I cried,  
getting held back, by the dudes friends.

_*End of flashback*_

I couldn't describe the rest. I fell to the ground, bawling my eyes out. I was so scared so badly.

_Oh! Oh,  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
Oh! Oh,  
Trouble Trouble Trouble._

"GUNTHER!" I cried. "GUNTHER!" I screamed in the nothingness. It woke some people up, and they asked me if I was ok, and I pushed them  
away and swore at them to back off. I cried and shouted to the sky. Tears were falling down my face as fast as rain.

_*flashback*_

"G, are you sure you're ok?" I asked as we were on our way to a party. I have no idea why we were even going there, since it has been four days  
since he got hurt at that bar. He now always wears his sunglasses all the time.

"I'm fine, babe. Stop worrying." he said.

I nodded. We made it to the party, and it was an all outdoor party. You couldn't see, unless you look up at the sky, because if you look  
anywhere else, you would see blue seizure lights everywhere.

_When the saddest fear,  
comes creeping in  
That you never loved me  
Or her  
Or anyone, or anthing, Yeeeeaaah!_

I was dancing like mad, because the music got to me. They somehow made a dance circle around me, everyone watching me dance.  
The dancing made me remember Rocky even more. I stopped dancing. There was another dance circle formed as soon as I stopped,  
and it was around another girl like me. I went to go check and it was a girl, who had dark hair, it was hard to see because of the lights.

She has neon blue short shorts on, and a leather jacket on, under that was just a tank top. She was dancing pretty hard, I thought  
she was drunk maybe. She was dancing hard core, also doing splitz and backflips on people as such.

I was amazed by her dancing. But one look forward and I saw Gunther. I knew he left while I was dancing. And he was  
kissing. Not me, but another girl. Another girl.

I was pissed. Beyond pissed. I was hurt badly. Tears ran past my eyes, down my cheeks as I watched them make out.  
I ran off. I was alone. I went to the bar and got lots of shots. I was insanely drunk...I couldn't remember a single thought in my head.

_*flashback ending*_

I remember seeing Gunther and "her". I remember not even knowing that Gunther left me alone. I remember getting so drunk that I  
passed out.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I never been (never been)  
Till You put me down oh!  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I never been. (oooo)  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

I remember everything now. And the thing I remember the most, is Rocky. She was the one who protected me. And I thought I could take care  
of myself if I get hurt. But turns out, I can't. I collapsed in a heap of tears.  
I buried my face in my hands, sobbing to myself, wishing that this could start all over again.

I just noticed something now. I NEVER EVEN ANSWERED ROCKY'S TEXTS OR CALLS!.

Some best friend I am...Gunther thought Rocky was being rude best friend, when I was...

Still sobbing, I checked my cell. Which I missed over 160 calls. I checked all of them, and I missed everything.  
Rocky left. To New York. She said she got another modeling act, and she thought that I quit, so she took the deal.  
She called me everyday, telling me that she misses me, and she would want to visit me, but I was so distracted.  
"G" took me away from the person I reallly love. More than him.

I started to cry again, standing up and decided to turn back home.

_Oh! Oh,  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble,  
Oh! Oh,  
Trouble Trouble Trouble_

Then I saw that girl that was attracting people with her dancing.  
Her neon shorts, stained with the sand. Her leather jacket sloping from her shoulder. Her hair frizzed out, she's panting softly.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hey, you're that dancer, from the party." I said, sniffling from crying.

"You okay?" she asked in a polite tone, I say she sounds familiar.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. So, why were you at this party, Cece?" she asked. My eyes widened, how did she know my name?

"Umm...how do you know my name?" I asked, frightned.

"Let me introduce myself, again. I'm Rocky, Rocky Blue." she said, smiling.

I gaped with my eyes wide open. "R-r-Rocky?" i studdered.

Rocky laughed. "Yes, Cece. It's me. I'm back from New York."

I couldn't help but cry again as I hugged her tightly.

She hugged me back. "Now, where's that dumbass of yours?" she smirked.

I looked up at her, "Gunther ain't mine anymore." I said.

"Then, lets go home then. I still need to go visit Ty, Deuce, and the others too." she chuckled, smiling as she held me.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
Trouble, trouble, Trouble._

We walked back, and on the way there, I ripped out my necklace, and threw it on the ground.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"It reeks of dumbass." I chuckled as I walked with her home.

**A/N: Ok thats it. HAha, I love this song, and I will do more if I can. Along with ur reviews, you can PM me, or you can mention in your reviews  
If you want me to do another song. Just tell me what song. **

**Sooo, yeah. Lol. And go check out my fanfic twins stories. Her name is DayaBaybee, and her profile pic is a purple rose.**

**Datz it, kk, byee!**


End file.
